Give me Liberty episode one of the Monopalous Sere
by PastelSiren
Summary: Caitie starts a riot in class


  
Disclaimer: I don't own in a heart beat, or Jamie , (Sigh~)   
(A/N- This is the first in the Monopalous Sereies" (Don't ask, I have a   
tenisy to make up words) which is just a on going sereies of different   
Episodes as if it were a real T.V show. I'd like to dedicate the first   
episode, "Give me Liberty" To Val for all the time she spent trying to help   
me be able to get this story posted. All my stories will be under her name   
untill my dumb computer figures out what it's problem is. And without   
further ado, please enjoy...)  
  
  
  
Give me Liberty  
  
  
  
"Give me Liberty, or give me death!" Caitie stould up on her chair and   
shouted this out loud. Jamie looked up at her, and tried to choke back his   
laughter. Caitie always stould up for what she believed in, and always took   
drastic measures whether it was just arguing with someone, or holding a   
protest to get her message out, and she always fought until she won. Jamie   
always respected her will and determination, but he had never seen her react   
this way before.   
  
She was standing on her chair, screaming past history quotes, and over   
what? A frog! Their class were dissecting frogs in biology class, and Caitie   
believed it to be cruel and unnatural. Knowing his best friend, he held his   
breath to prepare himself for what he knew was coming next. "Don't let   
them make you kill poor helpless creatures if there lives can be spared. A   
frogs internal organs can be read about in a book. Do what's right spare   
an innocent life. Set them free!" Jamie put his head down, as Caitie ran   
around the class collecting everyone's frog and putting them back in the   
box they were delivered in. When she got to Jamie she told him to help her,   
but he couldn't move. Both from embarrassment and hysterics.  
  
A few of the girls in the class willingly helped Caitie because they   
shared her same belief, while a couple told her to keep away from their   
frogs. They were going to dissect this frog whether she liked it or not. But   
Caitie didn't let that stop her. She stould there trying her best to get   
them to see her opinion. Jamie was surprised at how rational she was in the   
way she spoke to them compared to how irrational the rest of her act was.   
And because of her witty persuasions, the two jocks handed over their frog.   
  
Meanwhile, the teacher stould at her desk, not really doing anything to   
stop this massacre, but threw in a couple shouts for Caitie to "quit her   
nonsense!" as she so shallowly put it Caitie thought. But none the less, she   
ignored her teachers comments, and once she had all her frogs, ran out of   
the class and released them into the creek across the street from her   
school.  
  
Mean while Jamie was sitting back in his chair with his hands folded   
back behind his head, and two girls behind him, who had only given up their  
frog because the thought of dissecting a frog completely disgusted them,  
leaned forward and whispered into Jamie's ear, "Hey, isn't that girl   
like your best friend or something?" Jamie turned around, smiled and lifted   
his eye brows at the girls and turned back in his seat facing the front of   
the class. "Nope," he thought to himself, "never a dull moment when   
Caitie's around!" Once again he slouched back in his seat putting his   
hands behind his head, but was disturbed when a hand tapped his shoulder.   
  
He looked as Caitie sat in the desk next to him. "You smell like frog." He   
mockingly commented to her. "We'll talk about this later. You know the   
routine, I have to face my death sentence before anything else." Oh yes. He   
new the routine oh to well. But half the time he had to face the death   
sentence with her. They were partners in crime, but he was glad he stayed   
out of this one. He new nothing good would come from this. "Sorry I can't   
join you hun. I'll pray for you." Jamie put a playful evil grin on his   
face aiming it towards Caitie. "Oh you know your gonna get it for this one   
don't cha?" She said. "Yeah," he replied, "but I was trying not to think   
of that part. Besides, your going to be locked away for quite a bit, so I   
should be able to have all my defenses up before you even get a chance to   
do anything to me." "Well that's comforting. Oh and Jamie," he looked up   
at her, "don't depend to much on all this time you think you have. Trust   
me."  
  
Jamie sighed and Caitie looked over at the teacher. The teacher stared at   
Caitie. She didn't say anything really. Didn't exactly know what to say.  
But her look sent chills down Caitie's spine. But Caitie was ready for   
what ever consequences learked beyond that glare. Whatever they threw at   
her, it was all worth it, and nothing would change her mind about that.  



End file.
